


The Golden Alchemist

by Charaisntevil



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charaisntevil/pseuds/Charaisntevil
Summary: She approached the room looking at her feet. Yet still feeling the disappointed stares that a twelve year old was trying to be a state alchemist. Whispers flooded the room but Chara blocked them out. A small pot full of dirt rested before her as she began to run her hands through it. Small golden flowers began to spring up from seemingly nowhere. As the girl focused the flowers soon became large ravenous vines at her will. "I am Chara Dreemur and you WILL accept me as the golden alchemist." As soon as she said that she walked away only to be stopped by the guards scared of her power and potential. The guards kept her there as everyone discussed amongst themselves. The decision was made as the newly certified alchemist walked home.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Golden Alchemist

A young girl woke up from her bed. Today was the day she was going to prove her worth. She looked over to her brother, a small golden flower who wasn't the nicest but the two still got along. They were still the only two who understood each other. Chara had screwed up long ago and got them here. She was going to be the one who would get them out. Chara grabbed the hair brush beside her and brushed through her short brown fluffy hair nicely. Thoughts ran through her mind as her nervousness got the best of her. Their world was gone, the reset ability was destroyed, and everything seemed okay now. There was however a permanent scar that everyone could see on the child. Two bright red eyes glimmering of determination and a dying hope. She slipped on a clean sweater and grabbed her hotel keys luckily she had brought plenty of gold with her and Flowey when their world was destroyed.

She walked forward her head hanging low from the on lookers people would stare and whisper but she was used to this. Back in her life on the surface that's all humans would do. Judge everyone for every little thing... and Chara was their favorite subject. As Chara remembered the pains of her life she hadn't even realized she was standing in front of the looming building. When she saw it a small piece of her world at the entrance of the building. A glimmering star caught her eye as she walked forwards and touched it. A familiar screen appeared in front of her as she saved. The feeling of grief and hope filled her with... D E T E R M I N A T I O N. As she walked into the building a familiar feeling of determination filled her.

She approached the room looking at her feet. Yet still feeling the disappointed stares that a twelve year old was trying to be a state alchemist. Whispers flooded the room but Chara blocked them out. A small pot full of dirt rested before her as she began to run her hands through it. Small golden flowers began to spring up from seemingly nowhere. As the girl focused the flowers soon became large ravenous vines at her will. "I am Chara Dreemur and you WILL accept me as the golden alchemist." As soon as she said that she walked away only to be stopped by the guards scared of her power and potential. The guards kept her there as everyone discussed amongst themselves. The decision was made as the newly certified alchemist walked to the hotel she called 'home'.


End file.
